Tornado of Terror
Summary Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki) also known as Tatsumaki 'is the S-Class Rank 2 superhero, an esper and the older sister of Blizzard of Hell. Tatsumaki is one of the most powerful heroes in the entire Hero Association and is treated as one of their ultimate weapons to be used as a last resort. Despite her young appearance, she is an incredibly skilled and powerful esper. Her personality, on the other hand, can be incredibly childish, and she is fully willing to throw her power around to get her way, or when someone annoys her. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Tatsumaki, Tornado of Terror Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human, Esper, S-Class Hero. Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With psychic powers), Flight, Can create barriers, Wind Manipulation, limited Power Nullification (Can bind the powers of another esper), Sleep Manipulation, Can control auras, Chi Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Controlled her TV using her psychic powers), and Resistance to psychic attacks. Attack Potency: At least Large Island level Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Usually considered to be faster than most S-Classes. Reacted to and caught large artillery shells from Lord Boros' ship. ONE has stated that he was unsure who would win in a fight between Tatsumaki and a 'serious' Shigeo Kageyama, who can move and react to lightning at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class G with telekinesis (Easily lifted part of the destroyed A-city. Superior to Psykos. Her telekinesis should be on par with a 'serious' Shigeo Kageyama, who is significantly above this feat) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, at least Large Island level with barriers Stamina: High Range: Thousands of kilometers with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Showed rather high intelligence from a young age. However, she is extremely overconfident Weaknesses: Tatsumaki is extremely arrogant. Her defense weakens when she is attacking. Her psychic capabilities can also be considerably weakened if her brain directly takes damage. This problem will take a turn for the worse if she continues to use her powers in this state. Her psychic powers can also be resisted by those with sufficiently strong wills Feats: * Stopped dozens, possibly hundreds of bombs with her telekinesis. * Casually lifted part of the destroyed A-City. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis: '''Tornado is shown to be a very powerful telekinetic. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a massive bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. She also uses her telekinesis to float and fly. *'Chi/Aura Manipulation:' Using her physic powers, Tornado can manipulate the inner energy of a person and force it to move and bend to her will, causing severe damage to her opponent. However, people with incredibly strong wills can resist this (Saitama, Garou, Golden Sperm). *'Psychic Whirlwind:' This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed this technique during her childhood. *'Psychic Binding:' An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Others '''Notable Victories:' X-O Manowar (Valiant Comics) Aric's Profile (High 6-C Aric was used, speed was equalized) Orochi (One-Punch Man) Orochi's Profile Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Tohru's Profile (Speed was equalized) Jagi (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Jagi's Profile (Tatsumaki was High 6-C while Jagi was Low 6-B. Speed was equalized) Origami Tobiichi (Date A Live) Origami's Profile (Inversed Spirit Form Origami was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Psychics Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:One-Punch Man Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Pressure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Chi Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 6